Inutile de courir
by Nekorasaki
Summary: Summary: Jason pensait pouvoir échapper à Vaas...il avait tort. Far Cry 3, pairing Vaas/Jason


Salut tout le monde !

Alors pour commencer je voudrais m'excuser auprès de ceux qui suivent « the first time » et « le chat noir » mais je ne finirais pas ces histoires, je n'ai plus ni l'envie ni la motivation pour ça.

Pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise je tacherais de ne poster que des histoires déjà terminées.

Sur ce je vous propose un petit OS sur mon prochain achat de jeu : Far Cry 3 !

Je n'y ai pas encore joué mais je me suis bien renseigné avant d'écrire cette histoire, et je suis vraiment tombé sous le charme de Vaas Montenegro, ce type est complètement fou mais tellement charismatique ^^

Pour vous le prouver je vous propose de regarder ce petit film qui précède les événements du jeu : www . youtube watch?v=Pc5Vi6f70U4

Bonne lecture ! (ps : je pense que c'est la première fic française de Far Cry sur ce site alors...first!)

###############################

_Pairing: Vaas X Jason_

_Rating : M for coarse language, violence, and adult themes. _

Jason était fatigué, fatigué de devoir courir. Cela faisait des jours qu'il était coincé sur cette maudite île, à chasser, à se cacher, à chercher ses amis et son frère Riley qui devait sûrement être déjà mort.

Et ces putains de pirate qui étaient partout ! C'est après une énième journée de recherche que Jason se décida à rentrer au village d'Amanaki pour se reposer et reprendre des forces.

La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures sur l'île, le calme et le silence s'étaient installés, à peine troublé par le chant des insectes. Pourtant Jason n'arrivait pas à dormir, malgré la fatigue qui le tiraillait il ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux, trop de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps ! Il avait vu son frère mourir devant lui, il avait tué des hommes, la mort hantait cette île, elle était omniprésente et forçait les gens à faire des choses horribles.

Allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond sans rien y trouver il repassait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre durant ces quelques jours sur les îles Rook, mais quelle folie l'avait-il conduit dans un endroit pareil ? Un véritable enfer aux faux airs de paradis tropical.

S'agaçant de ne pouvoir trouver de réponse aux questions qu'il se posait dans la contemplation de son plafond Jason se décida à se lever de son lit pour aller faire un tour. Peut-être qu'une petite promenade l'aiderait à se vider la tête et à trouver le sommeil.

Il renfila donc ses vêtements et sortit de sa case. Le village était parfaitement vide, pas étonnant à cette heure, il ne restait que les guirlandes accrochées aux maisons pour éclairer les rues désertes.

Jason parcouru lentement les allées d'Amanaki, profitant de la fraîcheur nocturne. Soudain, il vit passer un petit cochon. L'animal devait s'être échappé de la ferme du village, n'écoutant que son instinct de chasseur le brun se lança à la poursuite du porcin.

Il lui courut après jusqu'à s'éloigner des habitations, réalisant qu'il était maintenant dans la jungle et sans arme Jason entreprit de faire demi-tour, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une ombre se dressa devant lui.

« Surprise enfoiré ! »

La première chose qu'il ressenti fut un mal de crâne, une horrible douleur au niveau de la tempe et quelque chose de chaud qui lui coulait sur la joue. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait les mains attachées derrière le dos et était assis par terre contre un arbre, il faisait toujours nuit.

« Salut...j'tai manqué ? »

Il était là, cet homme qui semblait être le responsable du chaos et de la terreur qui régnait sur cette île. Il se pencha sur Jason pour planter ses prunelles dorées dans celle du jeune Californien.

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois et bien j'étais sûr que t'étais spécial, je savais qu'avec toi j'allais m'amuser ! » dit-il en pointant son revolver sur le front du brun.

« V-va chier, connard ! » réussit à articuler Jason qui se sortait de son étourdissement.

« Et j'ai comme l'impression que toi et moi on va se revoir souvent, tu crois pas ? »

« Jm'en fout ! Tout ce que je veux c'est partir d'ici au plus vite ! »

« Oh tu veux déjà me quitter ? Mais on vient juste de se rencontrer voyons ! » Vaas passa sa main sur la joue de Jason et la fit glisser le long de son cou, provoquant un frisson d'effroi chez le jeune homme.

« Écoute, je ne vais pas te tuer ok ? Alors détends-toi amigo ! » fit l'Hispanique en se rapprochant encore un peu.

« Ouais mais ça serait plus simple si tu ne braquais pas ton flingue sur moi »

« T'as raison ! » dit-il en levant les mains en l'air, il rangea son arme et s'assit sur les jambes de son otage pour que leur visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Vaas sur son visage, ainsi que cette entêtante odeur de fumé et d'épice qui le caractérisait si bien. Jason avait peur, malgré le calme et la dignité qu'il tentait de garder il avait peur de ce que pouvait lui faire le pirate, il savait que sa vie n'était rien entre les mains d'un tel monstre. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les tortures qu'on pourrait lui faire subir, cette pratique avait l'air d'être courante ici.

« Hey Jason ! Jason t'es ailleurs là, regarde-moi ! » rappela l'autre en lui donnant de petite tape sur la joue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Fini par demander le brun

Vaas le regarda un instant avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprit Jason eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna la tête contre le tronc du palmier derrière lui.

Le pirate en profita pour le plaquer contre l'arbre et intensifier son baiser, il lui tenait la tête pour éviter que le brun ne se débâte et appuyait durement ses lèvres pour forcer le passage de sa langue dans la bouche de Jason. Lorsqu'il parvient finalement à son but, non sans s'être fait mordre plusieurs fois, un combat débuta entre les deux hommes pour la domination de ce baiser violent.

Jason était certes un peu plus chétif que Vaas mais il n'était sûrement pas le genre d'homme à se laisser dominer si facilement. À bout de souffle le pirate finit par se détacher, il avait la bouche en sang mais semblait très heureux.

« Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère la petite salope ! Ça me plaît ! »

Le brun cracha le sang qui avait dans la bouche sans quitter l'Hispanique des yeux, il le regardait avec toute la haine dont il était capable, toute la haine qu'on pouvait ressentir pour celui qui avait tué son frère Grant et ses amis. Ce regard noir fit rire le pirate qui déposa un petit baiser sur le front Jason avant de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt.

« M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sale pervers !? Dégage tes mains de là, ME TOUCHE PAS ! » se mit à crier Jason en se débattant.

« FERME TA GUEULE ! » hurla à son tour Vaas en le frappant, le brun tomba à terre et l'autre lui saisit les cheveux pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Il avait le nez en sang et couvert de poussière.

« Maintenant tu m'écoutes hermano, j'peux être quelqu'un...de très gentil, quand je veux. Mais faut PAS me faire CHIER ! OK ? Alors si tu veux pas que je te descende tout de suite va falloir la jouer un peu plus cool, t'as compris ? T'AS COMPRIS ?! »

Jason ne put que gémir en guise acquiescement, Vaas le lâcha et vint s'adosser à l'arbre derrière lui.

« Bon, si t'as compris tu vas te laisser faire hein ? Comme la gentille petite pute que tu es ! » le pirate lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

« Nan, nan alors là plutôt crever ! » lui répondit le brun en se remettant debout

« Ah bah ça tombe bien c'est ce qui va t'arriver ! »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, les deux hommes se regardèrent, immobile, impassible, puis Jason se mit à courir. Aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il pouvait, il n'aurait que quelques secondes d'avance le temps à Vaas de se relever. Il courut à travers la jungle dans l'espoir de semer son ravisseur qu'il entendait hurler derrière lui, malheureusement ses mains attachées dans son dos le déstabilisaient et l'empêchaient de repousser les branchages qui se mettaient en travers de sa route.

Il fut vite rattrapé, Vaas se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, il agrippa son col et le frappa à coup de poins jusqu'à lui casser une dent.

« TU CROYAIS QUE TU POURRAIS M'ECHAPPER SALE ENFOIRE DE MERDE !? Et bah t'as eu tord, t'entend ? TU ES A MOI ! » il le frappa jusqu'à en être fatigué, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force dans les bras.

Il relâcha donc son emprise sur Jason et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de sa victime dont le visage saignait de partout et commençait déjà à se tuméfier. Quand il eut repris son souffle Vaas finit par murmurer.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est en courant que tu pourras m'échapper ? Tu penses, que fuir est une solution ? Et que peut-être, si tu continues de fuir, tu t'en sortiras ?...Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné la définition du mot folie ? »

###############################

Voilà voilà, c'était court mais j'espère que ça vous à plût ! Ce fandom est assez rare alors bon, j'espère que ça pourra satisfaire les quelques personnes cherchant désespérément des histoires sur ce pairing qui mériterait d'être mieux connu...

Une petite review ? Dites-moi si vous voulez une autre histoire sur Far Cry 3


End file.
